This invention relates to vibration absorbers in general and more particularly to a vibration absorber for resonance vibrations of rotating bodies, in particular rail wheels.
Vibration absorbers for resonance vibrations of rotating bodies comprising several oscillatory plates which form or carry the mass, which are separated from one another by intermediate layers of damping material and which are rigidly connected to the rotating body at at least one point and which are coupled to the rotating body over a large remaining area by way of an intermediate layer of damping material, in particular, for resonance vibrations of rail wheels are known (reprint from "ETR-Eisenbahntechnische Rundschau", vol 4/1978). Such vibration absorbers are used to damp the running noise and the screeching of rail wheels. For this purpose, the natural frequency of the individual plates has been tuned to the natural frequency wheel oscillations to be eradicated. The intermediate layers of damping material are used to damp the vibrations of the individual plates.
The object of the present invention is to provide a vibration absorber for resonance vibrations of rotating bodies which effectively damps the determining resonance vibration of the rotating body through creating sympathetic vibrations to sympathetically dampen the wheel vibrations.